Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha '''is a '''custom quirk '''owned by '''MavisSensei, who won the 1st Weekly Tournament. It has [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Moves']], [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Moves']], [[Travelling Moves|'Travelling Moves']],' Stunning Moves', [[Defensive Moves|'Defensive Moves']] and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Moves']]. Perks * Custom Character Normal Moves Almighty Push Almighty Push '''is a move of '''Sasuke Uchiha. Description: 'The user creates a powerful force that pushes away all nearby enemies, protecting the user and dealing some damage to those enemies. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Defensive Moves|'Defensive Move']] that deals 30 damage to all enemies nearby the user, and also pushes them away. Inferno Style: Flame Control Hedgehog Inferno Style: Flame Control Hedgehog '''is a move of '''Sasuke Uchiha. Description: 'The user focuses on an enemy and creates black flames on his/her body. These black flames take the shape of a hedgehog and deal good damage to the enemy, while also stunning. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Move']] that deals 50 damage to the enemy caught in the black flames, and stuns him/her for a short time. Amenotejikara Amenotejikara '''is a move of '''Sasuke Uchiha. Description: 'The user teleports without warning to the location of the mouse, to dodge attacks or travel. If the location of the mouse is extremely close to an enemy, this enemy will get teleported to the user's position; * '''Stats: '''This is a [[Travelling Moves|'Travelling Move]]' '''that' deals no damage', but '''teleports the user to the location of the mouse', or teleports an enemy to the user's position. Susano'o Mode Susano'o Mode '''is a move of '''Sasuke Uchiha. Description: '''The user manifests his '''Humanoid Susano'o, granting access to a different moveset. * Stats: 'This is a [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Move]] that deals no damage, but grants the user a new moveset. Inferno Style: Planetary Devastation Inferno Style: Planetary Devastation '''is a move of '''Sasuke Uchiha. Description: 'The user creates a black orb that acts as a strong gravitational center, pulling rocks from the ground to form a ball. This gravitational center will be covered in black flames, as well as spread the black flames to the rocks that it pulls. * '''Stats: '''This is a [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Move]], [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move']]' '''and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Move']] that '''deals 80 damage', and explodes when the gravitational center stops, spreading black flames around. Susano'o Moves Susano'o: Slash Susano'o: Slash '''is a move of '''Sasuke Uchiha. Description: 'The user's Susano'o uses his sword to deal a powerful slash for massive damage. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Mov'''e]] that '''deals 60 damage and pushes away enemies. Susano'o: Fire Susano'o: Fire '''is a move of '''Sasuke Uchiha. Description: 'The user's Susano'o uses his bow to shoot a powerful arrow towards the location of the mouse. This arrow creates a small explosion when touches anything solid. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals 40 damage when the arrow explodes and pushes away enemies. Inferno Style: Susano'o Flame Control Inferno Style: Susano'o Flame Control '''is a move of '''Sasuke Uchiha. Description: 'The user's Susano'o uses his bow to shoot an arrow covered in black flames to the sky. This arrow will be cloned multiple times, creating a rain of explosive black flames arrows. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Move']] that deals 15 damage per arrow explosion, making it possible to deal enormous amounts of damage in total. Leave Susano'o Mode You already know what this does.